


Toasts to the Future

by IvyCpher



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, POV Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Post Chapter 1 Pre Chapter 2Richie takes Eddie out for ice cream.





	Toasts to the Future

It was one of those muggy, post-rain August days in Derry where the air was so thick that sometimes it was hard to breathe. It was just three weeks before school started and there wasn't too much time left for a proper summer.

Richie was riding his bike down the street to Eddie's house, he kept swerving whenever he had to push his glasses up his sweaty nose. The day was hot and gross and he didn't really want to be out, but something more was compelling him than his distaste for the weather. A sense of normalcy, an idea to forget it all? Or maybe.. He just really missed Eddie.

Neither of the boys had talked much since that day, that day that they crawled out of the sewers after having killed IT. Sometimes they would see each other on the street, but whenever they did they didn't say anything.

Richie didn't like that, he didn't like not talking, especially when all he felt like doing was talking. Ever since  _ that  _ day though, he never knew what he wanted to talk about. But what was the sense of being with people if you couldn't talk to them?

Richie came to a skidding halt in front of Eddie's house, it looked still and empty. He couldn't even hear the TV on. He wanted to be around Eddie, to be with him, he really did. And it didn't matter if his head was a giant mess since  _ that  _ day, he would find things to say to Eddie. He hopped off his bike and dropped it in the yard with a dull clatter.

As he wiped his hands on his shorts, Richie walked up to the front door of the little house and knocked, hoping dearly that Eddie's mother wasn't in. After half a minute of no one answering, he knocked again, and again.. and again. He was just going to peek in the garage and see if Ms. Kaspbrak's car was there when the door was pulled open so quickly it made Richie jump back.

It was Eddie who had opened the door and there was a pink tinge to his cheeks. "Richie?" He asked, "What are you doing? And why are you trying to break down my door?"

A smile crossed Richie's lips and he stepped forward to wrap his arm around Eddie's shoulders. "Eds, do I ever need an excuse to visit?"

Eddie only rolled his eyes, he didn't struggle at Richie's touch. "Not usually, but my mom's been really protective ever.." He coughed, "You're lucky she's asleep or she would've called the cops on you."

"Just for knocking on your door?"

"For disturbing the peace probably."

"Those coppers will never take me alive!" Richie laughed, pulling Eddie closer. "Disturbing the peace isn't the  _ only  _ crime I've committed you know. They'd kill to get their hands on this trash mouth! My bounty is more than what they make in a year."

With a snort Eddie playfully pushed Richie away from him, only to be swept into a more serious hug by Richie. "The only crime you've committed is your bad comedy."

Richie gasped and gently pushed Eddie away from him. He slumped against the side of the house and threw his hand over his forehead in the most dramatic manner he could manage. "Eds! I can't believe you would say such a thing- you're a monster!" Even as he feigned shock a smile escaped him. "To think I was going to treat you to ice cream today too! Guess I'll just find another man who actually  _ appreciates  _ my talents!"

"Wait wait, since when do you have money for ice cream?" Eddie asked grinning. 

"Since I mowed my grandmas lawn last week." Richie grabbed Eddie's hand, "So what d'ya say, feel like getting ice cream?"

Eddie leaned back into the house and listened for a moment, "Yeah sure," He said, closing the door behind him. "Just.. mind if I ride with you though?" He gestured to Richie's bike with his cast. "I don't feel all that safe riding on mine with the cast, I always feel like I'm going to lose control."

"Yeah sure man," Richie lead the way to his bike, still holding on to Eddie's hand as he did so. He picked up the bike and stradded it. "Hop on."

With a soft nod Eddie slowly stepped on to the passenger pegs and awkwardly held on to Richie's waist. "Ready when you are."

A heat crept up Richie's cheeks and he pushed up his glasses. He got the bike moving and slowly pedaled out of Eddie's yard and into the street. "Y'know, if this was just an excuse to hold me I wouldn't of minded in the first place."

Eddie's grip on Richie's waist tightened, "Beep-beep, Richie."

And Richie couldn't help but grin, he said nothing more on the subject and continued to peddle to the ice cream parlor in town. Riding with Eddie didn't help how Richie felt in the heat, but he would never ask him to get off.

They pulled up to the ice cream parlor and Eddie hopped off. Richie put the bike in a bike rack near the door and together they walked in. The ice cream parlor was cool and nearly empty which wasn't surprising since how early in the afternoon it was.

Richie wiped the sweat off his forehead with his wrist and looked over at Eddie, "What're you in the mood for?"

"Anything that's cold," Eddie smiled as they walked to the long cold case filled with different flavours of ice cream. Chocolate, pistachio, superman, they had the whole world of flavours at their fingertips. He looked up at the menu while Reggie quite literally put his nose to the display case. "Why not a banana split to share? Those things are huge here."

"Oh yeah!" Richie pulled his face away from the case, there was a big smudge on it where his nose had been. "That sounds great, as long as we get strawberry as one of the ice cream types."

"What about mint chocolate chip too?"

"Of course! That leaves room for one more though," Reggie bit his lip. "What about…" His eyes trailed to the cold case again.

"Peanutbutter?" Eddie asked with a shrug.

"Fuck yeah, Eds!" Richie grinned and looked up to the person behind the counter, it was an older girl who probably went to their school but he had never seen her before. "We'd like-"

The girl was already grabbing ahold of a silver ice cream scoop, "Yeah, I heard what you wanted already." She sighed and grabbed a disposable banana split bowl from under the counter. "What toppings you lovebirds want?" She asked jokingly as she put two peeled bananas in the container.

For the second time that day Richie felt his face go hot, he looked over at Eddie who was also looking far pinker than usual. "Just the normal hot fudge and whip is good." He said, daring himself to look her in the eye as he did so.

The girl behind the counter snickered and continued making their banana split, "You got it." When she finished making their ice cream she set it on the counter and punched their order into the cash register. "That'll be $4.47."

Richie pulled put a very sad looking, crumpled up five dollar bill from his front pocket and put it on the counter, "Keep the change," He grabbed their ice cream and two spoons.

"Aha, big spender eh?" She grinned. "Thanks." As she started to make her change, Eddie and Richie looked around for a place to sit.

They finally agreed on a booth near one of the ice cream parlors large windows. Eddie slid in the booth while Richie put the ice cream on the table. Then he sat down on the same side of the booth next to Eddie. The booth like the rest of the building was cold, it made the hairs on his arms stand up. He smiled as he handed Eddie a spoon.

Eddie returned the smile, "Thanks," He got a spoonful of ice cream and was just about to eat it when he stopped. "Hey.. Why don't we do a toast?"

"A toast?" Richie asked with his mouth already full of ice cream. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and licked his lips, "A toast to what?" He got another spoonful of ice cream but waited to shovel it into his mouth.

With a soft shrug Eddie looked out the window for a second, "I dunno.." While still looking out the window he scooted closer to Richie so that their legs were touching under the table. "Maybe to the rest of our summer? Maybe to the rest of our lives, because I just hope it'll be better than it has been." He finally looked back at Richie.

When Eddie's leg touched his, Richie could've swore he felt a jolt of something indescribable shoot through his body. "A toast to hoping that our futures will be better than our nows?" He asked with a sheepish smile. "Eds, that's going to be pretty easy.. well.. as long as you're with me I mean, then anything will be better than what it would've without you."

Eddie smiled and looked down at their ice cream, "Anyday I'm with you, Richie is a pretty good day.. Even the shitty ones, so I gotta say the same." He looked up, his smile not faltering in the slightest. "A toast to our better futures together." He clicked his ice cream spoon against Reggie's.

Reggie couldn't manage anything more than a smile that he knew was probably extremely goofy. "Yeah.." He felt better than he could ever remember, better now that he could get his words to come out, better now that he was finally with Eddie. He took a bite of ice cream and watched as Eddie did the same.

And in the cold, plastic booth Richie and Eddie ate their ice cream together, growing incredibly closer as they did so. In some ways they noticed that closeness and in other ways they didn't, but ultimately they loved the closeness just as much as they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't ship this much but it's really cute, I wrote this for my friend!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
